You've got mail!
by cOokIng PoT
Summary: A spin-off from Net Lovers! With more office humour, romance and angst! Watch this space! Chpt 1 up
1. You've got mail!: Prologue

Many asked me for a sequel to 'Net Lovers' but I decided against it and settled on another office setting with the inclusion of other supporting characters such as the rest of the F4 and Yuki. Expect more angst, romance and humour! In the office no less!

**Prologue**

* * *

To: tsukushimakinodoumyouji. com

From: yuki doumyouji. com

Subject: OMG! Guess who's

Coming down today! The F4's coming down to be interns! I heard this from Sakaki-san earlier. I can't believe this! Is it my lucky day or what?

Yuki

P.S Are we still meeting for lunch?

* * *

To: yuki doumyouji. com

From: tsukushimakino doumyouji. com

Subject: I am not

Thrilled one bit.

Tsukushi

P.S No, I have work to clear. Sorry.

* * *

Makino Tsukushi massaged her temples gently as she deleted the last email from her friend. She was getting it. IT. Her major headache, which could only mean that trouble, was brewing.

Working as the Human Resource Manager exerted enormous pressure on Tsukushi. This was made worse by the fact that the F4 were coming down to be interns at the Doumyouji Corporation.

The F4. The mere mention of the name sent shivers down Tsukushi's spine. Well known for being tardy, untidy and flirtatious, Tsukushi would have gladly traded the world then to deal with them.

But as she promised Tsubaki-san earlier, she would do her best to try to get them to do something productive in their three-month stint.

Waiting for the F4 proved to be an hour-long affair and with no signs that they were going to appear as yet, Tsukushi decided on a coffee break. She filled her mug with freshly brewed coffee. She wondered how she was going to survive the 3 months with the F4.

As she stepped out of the pantry, concentrating on not letting the coffee spill, the overly cautious Tsukushi failed to realize that there was someone walking towards her and tripped suddenly.

The cup of coffee went sailing through the air and Tsukushi could only stare in horror as it finally landed on someone's shirt. She looked up to apologize only to realize that she was staring into the angry eyes of a guy with curly hair.

There was a prolonged silence. The air grew tense and was finally broken by someone yawning at the back.

"YOU BITCH! You dirtied my ARMANI shirt!"

"Why you…!" No one called Makino Tsukushi a BITCH! "It was not on purpose! And you have NO MANNERS AT ALL!"

"You say I have NO MANNERS!" The guy asked incredulously. "Do you have ANY idea who the hell I am!"

"Look Tsukasa, don't call a girl a bitch…" Another guy stepped in to intervene.

"Shut up Soujirou. This is none of your bloody business."

Just then, Tsubaki appeared. "Why Tsukushi, I was wondering where you went…TSUKASA!"

Tsukushi turned slowly to look at Tsubaki. "Are you saying that this guy's Doumyouji Tsukasa?" _Oh no. You have to be kidding. What a great start. _

Tsubaki frowned when she noticed the coffee stain on Tsukasa's shirt and the positions Tsukushi and Tsukasa were taking. Her eyes narrowed.

"Jiro, what was going on before I came?" Soujiro's eyes darted around. "JIRO…" She said threateningly.

"Er… Tsukasa called Tsukushi a bitch because she spilt coffee on him and she shouted at him and that's basically it."

"Well, TSUKASA, from today onwards, you'll have to listen to whatever Tsukushi says because she is your manager. Tsukushi, meet your team."

Tsukasa stared incredulously at his sister but she promptly ignored him as she introduced the rest.

"BUT…"

"No buts Tsukasa." Tsubaki said curtly. She flashed him a murderous look. "From now on, the four of you are expected to assist Tsukushi in every way she asks you to. Thanks Tsukushi." She smiled at Tsukushi who was feeling highly uncomfortable and shot Tsukasa another murderous look. Tsukasa shut up immediately.

"Well, you got him good." Akira laughed. "Makino Tsukushi right?" Tsukushi nodded.

"Well Tsukushi, how about you show us around?" Soujiro drawled. "Oh, that's Rui. He's a bit of a narcoleptic."

"I noticed." Tsukushi smiled. She was feeling more at ease with the easy-going boys. "Well, let's go then!"

"Is there a sofa anywhere?" Rui asked suddenly.

"Rui, Tsukushi is kind enough to take time off to show us around so do return the favour." Akira chided. "Tsukasa, stop sulking in the corner. Let's go."

"Before we start, let's shake hands, for a great working relationship ahead, shall we?" Soujirou suggested. Tsukushi nodded. When she reached Tsukasa, he gave her a murderous look and shook her hands very reluctantly. He pulled her near him and whispered into her ear, "You'll pay for this."

He pulled back and gave her a triumphant grin. Tsukushi felt like slapping him.

"Bite me." She mouthed and ignored him.

And with that, Tsukushi embarked on her little journey with the F4.

* * *

To: tsukushimakino doumyouji. com

From: yuki doumyouji. com

Subject: How was

Your little adventure with the F4? You've got to tell me more!

* * *

To: tsukushimakino doumyouji. com

From: tsubakidoumyouji doumyouji. com

Subject: Thanks dear

For being such a nice manager by showing my little brood around. If Tsukasa ever gets out of hand, tell me ok?

Tsubaki

* * *

To: tsukushimakino doumyouji. com

From: tsukasadoumyouji doumyouji. com

Subject: You're dead

Meat. You heard me right.

* * *

To: tsukushimakino doumyouji. com

From: soujirounishikado doumyouji. com

Subject: Ignore

Tsukasa's earlier email. He was just being childish, as always. But hey Tsukushi, was wondering if you're free tomorrow evening to chill out together? ;)

Soujiro

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated! I'm so sorry but the email sign just can't come up. 


	2. You've got mail!: Chapter 1

I had enough of angst for a while so here's an update to the humourous fic which is OMG 3 years in the making.

**You've Got Mail: Chapter 2**

To : Tsukushi Makino

From: Tsukasa Doumyouji

Subject: I'm going to make you

REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET

REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRETREGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET REGRET

* * *

Tsukushi massaged her temples, an all-too familiar scene which happened every morning. Well, technically every morning since the F4 crash landed into her world. Oh wait, this world did not belong to her. It belonged to Doumyouji. Fine, what unbelievably asshole thinking to do in the morning. Too bad Yuki was away on a business trip with Tsubaki this week. She sorely needed to vent her extreme frustrations.

She cursed under her breath as she began to delete the last of Tsukasa's emails. The young man had decided to spam her account, with the same message repeating itself like a broken record. Either way, she knew that when she saw him later in the day, somebody was going to get hurt real badly. She picked up the phone and punched in the number furiously.

"Welcome to the Doumyouji Helpdesk. Please press 1 to speak to an operator, 2 for enquiries on unlocking your password…."

"1." She said tersely and waited forever for the operator to come on line. Finally, she heard a click and heard a lazy drawl on the other end.

"Doumyouji Helpdesk, how may I help you beautiful lady?" Tsukushi frowned when she heard that voice. It was oddly familiar, like she had heard it somewhere before. A sudden realization hit her as she glanced at the timetable she had drawn up for the F4. She rolled her eyes.

"Nishikado-san?"

"Oh!" The voice at the other end started to sound more enthusiastic. "Makino darling, is that you? Gosh, what are you doing, calling us? Checking up on me? You never replied my email for last Friday evening about drinks! Ah, you made me wait in vain…"

"Nishikado, are you the only one manning the desk?"

"Well, the rest are here although Rui's asleep and Tsukasa nearly punched the other person on another line if he could have. Akira seems to be engaging in… oh you don't need to know but we're good. Will you come down to see us?"

Tsukushi groaned inwardly. Whatever was she thinking, sending them to answer phonecalls at the helpdesk? Heaven save her, she was turning retarded.

"Er, I might. Anyway, make yourself useful. I need assistance with my email account. I would like to block someone."

"Anything for you, Makino." She swore she could see him wink at that. "Sounds serious though? And who exactly would you like to block?"

"Ok, I'll spell this out for you."

"D"

"D"

"O"

"O"

"NISHIKADO. You don't need to repeat after me!" She screamed into the phone, calming down a little when she remembered that he was after all, inexperienced.

"Ah, my bad. As you were saying…?"

"D-O-U-M-Y-O-U-J-I-T-S-U-K-A-S-A-A-T-D-O-U-M-Y-O-U-J-I-D-O-T-C-O-M" She heard the guy type furiously into the logging computer.

"I got that Makino. Doumyouji… wait Makino dear, you want to block Tsukasa?"

"Will you keep your voice down Nishikado?! I don't want that idiot to hear that!"

"I'm talking to you over the phone now. Just lower your phone volume if I'm too loud. But Makino, are you sure?"

"That crazy idiot just spammed my email with 1000 messages! He's psycho!"

"Tsukasa's a real pain in the ass sometimes but...Oh hey Tsukasa! Don't!"

"YOU BITCH. YOU WANT TO GET RID OF ME BY BLOCKING ME?! NEVER!!"

"Tsukasa! OUCH! Akira!"

"What Jiro?! Tsukasa STOP THAT MESSING AROUND WITH THE PHONE."

"You guys are way too noisy."

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE I WANT TO SCOLD THAT WOMAN AND TELL HER…" Tsukushi heard scuffling in the background, with more curses thrown around and an occasional yelp of pain here and there. Finally, all seemed to have gone silent.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"Makino." A dead voice came over the line.

"Oh, Hanazawa Rui! What happened to them?"

"They'll be fine. Thank you for calling the helpdesk. I just logged your request in. Have a good day." The phone clicked and went dead. Tsukushi put the phone back on the hook and groaned loudly. It was only Monday and things were already getting way too intense for her.

* * *

To : Tsubaki Doumyouji

From: Tsukushi Makino

Subject: I want to die

Right now. Tsubaki, your brother keeps spamming me, Akira and Soujiro keep flirting with all the female staff and that Rui guy just spaces out in every corner. Help me, please. Tell them to go away. Send them away!!

* * *

To : Tsukushi Makino

From: Tsubaki Doumyouji

Subject: Out of Office Reply

Hi! I'm not in the office at the moment! My access to emails are limited but I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can!

* * *

To : Tsubaki Doumyouji

From: Tsukushi Makino

Subject: I want to die

NOW! TSUBAKI YOUR BRATS ARE CREATING HELL!!

* * *

To : Tsukushi Makino

From: Tsubaki Doumyouji

Subject: Out of Office Reply

Hi! I'm not in the office at the moment! My access to emails are limited but I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can!

* * *

To : Tsubaki Doumyouji

From: Tsukushi Makino

Subject: ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH

ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

* * *

To : Tsukushi Makino

From: Tsubaki Doumyouji

Subject: Out of Office Reply

Hi! I'm not in the office at the moment! My access to emails are limited but I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can!

* * *

Throughout the entire day, Tsukushi's phone kept ringing off the hook. The IT helpdesk decided that the F4 were creating more problems than they needed and called her urgently to have them transferred to another department. It was a hellish day just trying to find a department willing to take them in, and finally, they ended up sitting in her already very crowded office, staring at sullen her.

The only good thing was that IT agreed immediately to block Tsukasa's email. You can't have everything in the world.

"Is this called an internship?" Tsukasa asked nastily, his arms folded as they sat on the sofa in her office. "Picking calls and all?"

"Well you have never seen what it's like to work so shut up." She countered. Tsukasa was about to retort when Soujirou placed his hand over his mouth.

"Iufhwroij!" Soujiro smiled at Tsukushi sweetly.

"So, what else can we do?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Question." Rui raised his hand, after snapping out of his seeming trance for the day.

"This isn't fucking high school where you have to raise your hands!" Tsukasa told Rui but the boy ignored him.

"How old are you, Makino-san?"

"HUH?" She looked at him somewhat shell-shocked. "Er. 25." He nodded thoughtfully.

"That's one year older than us! Now I'm interested." Akira said as he sat up in his seat. Soujiro smacked Akira on his head.

"Ok, let's not talk about this internship, alright? Look. I am going to talk to you INVIDIVIDUALLY tomorrow, and assess your needs, wants and try to fit you somewhere. Tsubaki entrusted me to you, and I really hope you will learn something."

The four guys looked at her, and shrugged together.

"Whatever."

"Floats your boat."

"OK!"

"Question." Rui raised his hand again. Tsukasa rolled his eyes and muttered 'weird'. "When are dinner hours?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DUMB RUI?!"

"Oi Tsukasa!"

"Don't hit Jiro!"

"He hit me first!"

"FUCK IT! "

And before Tsukushi knew it, a fight broke out right in front of her. She sighed and got up to leave. Just as she was about to open the door, a hand stopped her and she looked up to see Hanazawa Rui.

"Makino-san, would you like to join me for dinner?" She glanced at the fighting trio and gave up, sighing again.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! So Rui scores, abut what happens? More madness and mayhem to come!


End file.
